The Great Pokemon War
by Suicune Babe
Summary: The Great Gaurdians, (Gods,) Suicune, Riakou, and Entei, sense trouble on Earth. The must protcet their planet! The war with the Rockets is about 2 begin, and they have a secret wepom--And it could *destroy* earth if so wished. Can the Gods and Co. save
1. Default Chapter

The Great Pokemon War.  
  
By Katherine Brown  
Age: 15 years old  
(c) 2001  
  
*Author's note: This story takes place after the Fight of Lugia in The Power of One, and before the Unown Power's were released in Pokemon: The Third Movie. Therefore, Entei has not been to Earth yet, and the Earth is in Balance.  
**Disclaimer**  
Pokemon is a product of Game Freak and Nintendo. The author used the Pokemon characters because she loves them very much. While the author takes credit for the book, The Great Pokemon War, Pokemon stays a product of Game Freak and Nintendo.  
This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is coincidental.  
  
  
******PROLOGUE*******  
There are many great Pokemon in this world, rather be strong, high leveled, most popular, or Legendary. This is a Pokemon story about a few of the above. Listen carefully as the tale unfolds, for it will soon be a Legend in itself, but a legend is not a Legend until it is made known.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Trouble Sensed  
  
Water-type Legend Suicune, the Water-Ice god who punishes all Wrong, Fire-type Legend Entei, strong god of Power Mon, and Electric-type Raikou, the Poke-god of swift power (not the move, mind you) and the ability to run faster than any Rapidash-also known to be more powerful than Zapdos itself, sat on their throne. It was quite a lovely throne: It was made out of thunderclouds and had "couches" made of marble for the Gods to lie on. It was very high up in the sky, and if any normal-non legendary- Pokemon fell from it, it would die, or it's wings would snap for it was quite a distant up in the Heavens. Suicune was the first to speak. The Mon may not have a gender, but the voice was beautiful and feminine. When it spoke, it was like harsh music.  
"I have sensed trouble in the air. This trouble is big, and very bad. The Fates do not tell me what this trouble is--" Suicune was stopped by a loud "GRROOOAARRFGGGRTTH" of Entei, who seemed to be laughing. "This always bothers me. You always sense danger, Sui. It is in your blood---If there is a trouble 'too bad', send me to beat upon the terror and kill it so it is GONE." Sui stopped for a moment. "Why do you wish to kill it? Punishment from thy gods is bad enough," interrupted a sleepy Raikou. Sparks came from his mouth when it spoke. That must mean it was just getting up. Then, in it's British accent, "Let poor Suicune finish, yo' old windbag." Said Raikou. "It comes from Earth, base home of Mewtwo and Lugia. But the danger lies deep inside the Earth, underground....Deep, deep underground." Suicune fished. "Har! Har! How do you not know it is an Earthshake from the Diglets and Dugtrios?" Said, almost at the same time, the other two gods. Suicune shook it's head, making its ribbons fly. It bared its' teeth and its eyes shone deep, blood red. It was very pived about his so-called "friends" mocking him. Maybe Suicune was weaker than Entei, and not as quick to battle as Raikou, but he definitely was the one with more logic-and brains. Not to mention deep temper.   
"ICE BEAM!!" and afterwards followed, "BLIZZARD!" Suicune called, making its moves powerful enough to frost bite the two other god's noses.  
"HEY!" Called Entei, who was busy Flamewheeling Rai, who was frozen solid. He was defrosting Raikou! "That was NOT nice!" "Just as nice as your words are to me," called back Suicune. There is trouble on earth, Sui thought, when the Gods are angry with each other.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
CHAPTER 2: The Arrival.  
  
On Earth, Bubbles, a newly-evolved Vaporion, was in a battle. "Bubble Beam, Bubbles!" called K., a cute teenage Pokemon trainer. The Vaporion yawned, it's mouth wide, and then with a screech inside its belly, large bubbles came from its mouth. The attack missed!  
"That's okay! Next time, Bubbles! Take down!" Called K., as her opponent laughed: "My Umbreion is much faster, and better. Stronger being Demon type, too..." It Kiou. Kiou, a native of Kanto, had flaming red hair and a smudge on his nose. He was about twelve years old, and he was tall. I mean, like, five feet-seven inches.   
"My Bubbles is just as good as any other Pokemon! Treat others equally-Bubbles, Take down now!"  
Bubbles flew into the air, jumped, and put all her power in her front leg muscles. She hit Umbreon, the Dark Eevee, square in the flank. Her muscles recoiled, and it hurt Bubble's HP. "POOORRIooon!" Cried out the Vaporion. The Dark Eevee, Umbreon (who's nickname is not yet mentioned, but K. was pretty sure that it was "Dark Demon") laughed.  
"Heh heh heh!" Mocked both of the rivals. You could really tell that K. and Kiou were rivals. They fought before-many of times.  
"Umbreon-Faint att-atta-ACKK!!!" Just as Kiou blurted out the words for "Faint Attack," the ground shook and the earth rumbled. "Bubbles!! What's happening?!"   
K. was worried; she was often worried. Not of herself, but for her good friends, her Mon.   
"RUN!!!!!" cried Kiou-and he and his Mon ran-faster and faster.   
"BUBBLES! RETURN, BABE!" The Poke ball sucked up Bubbles, and K. ran after her opponent.  
"Were do we go?! WHAT DO WE DOOOO?!" Yalped K., and she started to sob.  
"I don't know!!" Said Kiou. Then, before their very eyes, a blue Pokemon with purple hair and ribbons at her or his side-they were not sure which gender it was-appeared. It was like watching Star Trek. The thing just-beamed down!  
I am Suicune. Do not be afraid, trainers. Said the Pokemon, it's eyes glowing green, and they looked like the sea. The Pokemon beamed at the trainers.   
Suicune had come to earth!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Running From The Now-known Evil  
  
Do not fear me-and do not attempt to fight me. If you faint me, catch me, or do any harm towards me, then you will not hear the news of the Gods. Said "Suicune", it had called itself. Kiou laughed. "HAA! What kind of joke IS this?" He asked, rudely.  
"I hear her voice, the Pokemon's voice, but her lips don't move...is it a Psychic-type Pokemon? And why did she say, 'the news of the Gods?' Are you--- Sorry, I said enough, didn't I?" K. thought aloud. No, that is quite fine. And about the calling me 'she', I am a Legendary Pokemon. Legend Mon have no gender, so we cannot breed. Their will always be just one me, for I am legendary Suicune.  
Earth is in danger. I have come to Johto to warn the Johto people. Gather thee strongest Trainers; there is something bad happening. Suicune finished. K. blushed. She had never heard of any "Suicune," and here it was-she didn't know that it was Legendary. It was a bute-a word that means "beautiful being," well, to K. at least.  
But had this Pokemon say something bad- was happening-here?  
"What kind of bad stuff, may I ask, Suicune?" Asked K., for Kiou was to busy getting something out of his Pack... "And are-you-a psychic Pokemon? If you don't mind, that is---"  
Those are two very different questions. Last one first. I am a water Pokemon Legend. I speak to you in telepath for you cannot understand this talk-- Suicune stopped, and then opened its mouth. It made a horrible noise, but the more K. listened, the more beautiful it became. Like Lugia's song. Some people think of it as a roar, ugly and harsh, but others-such as K. herself, --- saw it a melody.  
Suicune was still talking in Pokemon language, and it sounded like this:   
"SUUURRCHH Suiceen Sue Sue Scweoooon." It was a song, K. thought, a beautiful song.   
"I like the way you speak. It's like a sad song..." K. said, for Kiou was getting something out of his pack, still. Suicune's eyes widened. How did you know it was a song? You have talent. Now, about the evil--- Kiou interrupted. "SONG?! Hahaha!! My Onix's Screech is prettier! I-I heard--" Suicune let out its two inch claws-"Er, what does it mean?"   
You humans ask many questions. It means, "Sad, withered yellow flowers cry out mournfully, for snow falls upon them." The rest I left out. BUT, you will now ask, what is the rest? I know. "Snow calm, blizzard from Thy Holy Mouth, brings death and life." A-friend---made it up, making fun of ME. I just learned Blizzard a few months ago. NOW-THE EVIL! Suicune's green sea-like eyes glowed red, then back to a hazy green.   
I believe there is an evil Pokemon gang called Team Rocket. You have heard of them in the news, have you not? The Rockets train their Mon to be evil and do vile things. Just a few months ago, they were hacking off Slowpoke tails and selling them for bittersweet snacks. Whoever tried to stop them was badly hurt, and their Pokemon were sometimes stolen. But now they live underground. Three years ago, a boy named Ash Ketchum broke the band up by defeating Giovanni, their leader, who was also in charge of a Gym. But they now are joining back up to rule this planet. They--- Suicune ran away fast, then disappeared in thin air. A person dressed in purple robes was watching K. and Kiou talk with Suicune, and instincts told Sui to run, this person is going to try to catch me!  
K. looked up at the robbed person. He had long lavender hair. He also wore a belt that had a big red "R" on it. K. knew right away, this person was a Rocket! Just like Sui said! "R" stood for all evil, for-TEAM ROCKET!  
But as soon as the Rocket was spotted, he took an Abra, and teleported away while saying, "Team Rocket is blasting off agaiiiiin!"  
Kiou stood and looked to were the person might have teleported too, but he was long gone. Kiou threw down a Ball that he got from the pack. It contained a Vulpix, who had come out.   
"For extra protection. That Pokemon scared me, K. Don't you tell anyone I was scared, but I was.... I was very, very scared." Kiou said, fighting back tears.   
Team Rocket was here. And now they probably wanted the Suicune Pokemon. And that is more than a guess.....  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Secret Of Suicune Told!  
James, a twenty-year-old-or-so Team Rocket member, had teleported to his and his girl friend's hideout. When he was there, he threw off his disguise: a purple robe. "JESSEEE!!!" He called out, and since he was underground, a loud echo followed.   
A tall girl the same age as James, came out of hiding. It was Jesse, a long-pink-haired Rocket. "There you are! I sent Meowth out to find you. Were the bleep were you?!"  
"On land. For the first time. In two years! We have been here for-oh never mind, Jesse. I saw a Pokemon GOD! It called itself...uh...Suicide? No, that's not right-howabout Sewerbean?" James said. He always was this smart-"Mud spelled backwards is 'dum'," a friend told him. He still believes that. Jesse frowned.   
"Where did you get such a rare Pokemon? I never knew you owned an Abra..." Jesse said, wonderingly. James replied, "I could never catch one of these! I stole it from Schoolboy Jason. Isn't that just peachy?" Just then, a cat-like Pokemon entered. "MEEEEOOOOWTH!" It cried aloud, "There you are! Where were ya, you lug head beanbag?" said Meowth, the two Rocket's talking Mon.  
James told the two of his friends about the telepathic "Sue cream" Pokemon. "Sue cocoon?!" His friends said, jinxing each other (no, they did not turn into Jynx's.) "Well, it was close to that. But, then again, it could be Skin Cream." The two others sighed. It was going to be a long night....  
"We should contact Giovanni right away! A rare Pokemon!" Hissed Meowth. "Yeah, but, Hey-loooo! Giovanni hasn't been heard from for years, and James said the Pokemon was a 'god'. That mean it lives up in the sky-in it's heavenly paradise." Commented Jesse. "So we have to die to see it?" James said, inquisitively. Meowth and Jesse fell down with total shock. How can he be sooo dumb? Thought Jesse, I wonder why I even like him...Maybe it's his cute looks...  
  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The Battle And The Dream  
  
K. was going home. It was just a day to get home from Azalea Town; but you had to go through a cave called "Union Cave." Kiou was not with K. now, but K. wish he was, for she met a trainer, and was deep in battle. The opponent? Lee, a new Fire breather, with her Vulpix, Koffing, and another high leveled Vulpix.  
Lee went first. "Ember, Pixavulia!" Cried Lee. "Bubble beam and knock down the fire, Bubbles!" Cried K. But it was too late! Pixvulia had opened his mouth wide, and out came red-hot fire, and it spread all over Bubbles's back, and then went out.   
"Good job, Pixvulia!---Quick attack, she's gonna Aurora Beam ya!" But then a shiny, multi-colored beam of ice, water, and energy came from the Vaporion's mouth. It hit the Vulpix on its head, and it was down, but not fainted.  
"Ease down on the power, Bubbles!! You okay, Vulpix?!" Cried K. Lee looked at her in disbelief-"You're really worried aren't you?" K. nodded to this. "Good! There is an ice particle stuck in my Pokemon's eye! You should know better than to use such strong moves---Pixvulia, can you see me?" Lee asked. The Vulpix stood up, shook its head, and moaned. "Vuuuullpiiixxxxssss," it hissed. Then it smiled. Ya, I am okay, it said in its Poke lingo. Bubbles said to it back, Sorry. I didn't know I was that strong. Are you okay? But all the two trainers heard was "Vaaapoorion! Vaporion! Porion. In. Oin!" and a "Prrrriixx" followed.  
"Oh wow! I never knew Pixvulia to purr to his opponent; I think he likes your 'Bubbles.' This battle is subsided until I see for sure that his eye is okay. But thanks for the battle. Stay awhile in the cave; a rare site has come through here. It's an Onix! They haven't been in Union cave for a long while. I suggest catching one. Catchya later, K." Said Lee.  
Let me explain Lee a bit now. She has a strong head on her shoulders. She was 19 years old, and had just become a trainer to show off to her boyfriend. She took it way too seriously.   
Lee had long black-purple hair that came above her knees. She wore blue contacts; no one's eyes are that baby blue. But Lee loved her Vulpix. And off she strode as K. waved and said, "Hey I'm real sorry. When your Vulpix gets better, tell it it did a great battle. Wanna meet me here again sometime for another battle?"  
"Sure, squirt. Sure, then maybe my boyfriend will be here to see me win you. Bye 'Bubbles', tend to your scales a bit more; they look a little burnt." Lee laughed a cold harsh laugh, and then sent Bubbles a kiss. Bubbles thought she caught it, and waved its fins back and forth.   
Bubbles didn't like Lee. Lee was too harsh on training her two Vulpix's and her Geodude. She pushed too much. Bubbles was glad K. was a nice trainer. But why had K. wanted a re-battle? I might not ever understand Humans, The Mon thought.  
Then the two friends took out of the cave and spent the night at the Pokemon Center, in the upstairs. K. was deadbeat. And she had this weird dream; it was like a vision. It was a large, rainbow colored Pokemon. It blew hot fire from its throat and it turned rocks into ash. And around it's neck, there was a silver chain with a gold medallion that bared a large "R"........  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The Fate of Earth And Entei Is Hurt!  
(*Author's note* this takes place the day after K.'s battle in Union Cave)  
  
The Trio of Rockets, (Jesse, James, and Meowth,) had spread the word of the Poke-god that James himself had seen. All throughout Johto, Rockets prepared themselves, and most of them were moving through underground tunnels and paths to Kanto itself! The Rockets had a plan; an evil, vile, brutal plan. And if someone got in the way, that person would be pushed down. And if government interfered-A War would set in place.  
The Rockets were planning an all-out Search For Suicune-god, a search were they Rockets were a big part in. Search all over the world for the Poke-god, and then find away to capture Suicune.  
Raikou was devouring a Magicarp dish-battered in vinegar, and slightly baked in lemon and Gold Berry juices. Its ears were picked up. It heard footsteps close by, coming closer-and closer- and closer to Raikou's throne. Raikou finished his Carp filet and then he ran towards the noise, teeth bared.  
The footsteps are heavy and it sounds like whatever is walking is either drunken or not a very sneaky sneak. Raikou thought, and it let out the most furious roar ever heard in The Heavens: "RAAAAARRGGHHFTTOU-uuuuuuuuuu!" It then saw the invader: Entei. He was hurt, and badly. There was blood coming from its mouth where it had been cut severely, and he seemed not able to open his left eye.  
"ENTIE! What is-What happened?! Here, come swiftly! Let me heal you. The least I can do since you defrosted me-" Raikou did a Metronome move-it had found the TM and learned this by mistake, but it liked it. Always a surprise, and maybe I will do Milk Drink, Raikou thought.  
It waved a paw, and out from its paw came froth a huge ball of electricity. "ZAP CANON?! That's not right, Dodge left and it will miss you, Entei!" But Entei dodged right. "That's MY left, Entei! I'll go look for some Gold Berries and a Przberry!" Giggled out Raikou. He was always playing jokes on his fellow gods. But this was no laughing matter! Entei lied on the floor, now paralyzed from the Zap cannon, growling.  
Raikou came back with a basket full of berries he had gotten from a few trees that were scattered around. (You didn't think The Heaven would be tree and flowerless? No, It is beautiful. But only three people lived in this Heaven. But there are Angels up a few hundred atmospheres, and the gods could always see them. Think of this Heaven as Throne of the Earth's Protectors.)   
Entei gobbled down the berries and Raikou started to lick and tend to Entei's wounds. "HEY! That stings-are youlickingme?! Please STOP!" Entei pleaded. But it was no use. Raikou continued to heal Entei, and then asked, "What happened to you?"  
"Suicune...has not been back to the Throne. It-ouch-was on Earth, so I went to look for Sui yesterday at a place called Kanto." "Er, that's where Sui sensed the danger?" Asked the other. "Yes, so I went to look. I found Suicune hiding in Ilix forest, invisible. It told me to 'go home, I am in trouble! A Rocket saw me, and if they catch me, they will get to you-Warn Raikou! It's a war! I'll save myself!' So I came to warn you-and a Team Rocket member jumped me, mugging me with a Magmar, which I fainted with ease, but then another Pokemon came for me. It was newly caught; it didn't listened to the Gang member-" "I can't blame it---" "But it was no ordinary Mon! I tell you. It was that friend of Lugia. The Fire Peacock? You know, he has the Sacred Fire move? He was more powerful than I. And it told me, 'Run! Tell your Gods there is trouble!! I must listen to my Master; it is the Law of the Caught Pokemon! But whatever he says, I must do-I will try to miss, but he will whip me! I am the Legendary Fire Mon,'---I cannot recall his name, it was so harsh sounding when he said it, so I ran. But I was attacked! Fire blast, he did. So I Flame Wheeled it, and it missed and caught me in the eye with its toe talon--- and so I used the secret trick we do to get up here so I could escape--"  
Entei concluded.  
"WHAT?! You used that move?! What if the Rocket saw you do it, then made his Mon do the same gesture--- He could get up here and get US! And HOW did it get Ho-Oh? That's the Mon's name, Ho-Oh. I recall it well. I was the one who inducted Ho-Oh into the Legend category-" "Come now. The gesture is moving your paw up to the sky, blink while using all of your Power points on all your moves, the moves envelope you and you are transported here. It only works on Legendary-DID YOU SAY HO-OH IS LEGENDARY?!" Commented Entei.  
"Yes. Now not only must we rescue Suicune and Kanto from the Rockets, but now me must get out of our throne and get an army of Trainer and SAVE EARTH! How COULD you, Entei?" Raikou started to cry. "We must move out of here, the Throne. And we must go to Earth, and there, do the unthinkable, so we are not to be caught. I believe you have just gave the Great Pokemon War a head start, Entei. I believe it has a head start...."  
  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: K., The Runaway  
  
K. saw it all over the news that night at her house. It was the day after her Battle with Lee. And the news was tragic: Ecruteak City: Tower goes down in Flames, Team Rocket Suspected. This was the danger that Suicune had foretold. Team Rocket had caught the strongest Pokemon on Earth. Supposedly, thought K., but maybe that Suicune is stronger. Maybe sh-uh, it, was stronger, and could help us get back Ho-Oh.   
K. prepared her Poke balls. She had Bubbles in its ball strapped to a Poke belt, a belt built for carrying the six Pokemon you hold with you. Along with Bubbles was FrooFroo, a Venasaur. A little boy named FrooFrooo "FrooFroo." K. did not want to change the name, for the sake of the little boy.   
K.'s other three Mon were as follows; a Pichu, "Elvizee", the baby Pichu, McCoy, her First catch with Bubbles, a Cubone, and K.'s beginning Mon (now evolved)-Quilava. Its nickname was "Sparkz." K. loved giving her Pokemon names; it gave them personalities.   
She gathered her Mon, and then got into her PC. She got out all the Berries ---all sorts, -- and Potions and Balls she could. Then, she reached into her Pack and got out a small box. She took it apart from the sides, and it went shhoommk! Electricity shot from the sides, like a static ball. It was a TM. She then got out more; she got out all of them she had. Then she took out her Mon, one by one so they would not take down the house with their sizes or moves-they tended to get jippy at night; and the news had not been taken well by the Mon themselves, n'ither.  
"Bubbles, I am going to teach you all new moves. You will keep Bubble Beam, Quick Attack, Aurora Beam and Take Down, as they tend to be your fav." Bubbles smiled and in it's own language added, Yea! Thanks, K. "But I want to teach you this new move. It's Hydro Pump. This won't hurt, promise you that. Just feels tingly." Like when I lie on my tail to long, and it falls asleep? Bubbles asked. K. laughed. "I wish I could upgrade my Pokedex or Pokegear to translate your voice. Ash Ketchum's did that...."  
K. slipped the TM box over Bubbles's fins and on it's head. Then she pressed a little green button. Thronka Thronka Thronka! Beep, The box said. Then in digital letters, the box said, "^Forgot 'Tackle'." Then the box went dead. It's RAM was all used up, and the Mon now knew a great-the best move, water move that is----move. Bubbles did a flip before getting back into her ball.  
Then K. sighed. Only three more TMs, and one HM. "Fly. What good is that? Not like a Pichu or any other of my Mon can learn that...." Then she got out FrooFroo. He was a site! And a Bute, a strong bute. It knew Solar Beam, Giga Drain, Razor leaf, and Vine Whip. She left FrooFroo's stats alone. She, FrooFroo, seemed to like her moves she had now.  
McCoy learned Magnitude a few seconds later. Then Sparkz, the Quilava, learned Triple Kick. A rare TM. It was worth it. The last TM was old and dusty. It was given to K.'s Mom, but Mom didn't train Pokemon, so K. got it as a Birthday gift. Thunderbolt, the best Electric move, was learned by Elvizee.   
K. got up her money, then left a note on her bedroom door:  
  
"Mom. I will be gone for a while. Please don't be mad. I will explain   
later, but I MET Suicune. It is in trouble, and I am off to save it.   
Who knows? Maybe I will save Earth. Ash Ketchum did!  
Love ya,  
~K. ^o*-*o^  
PS., My best Mon are with me, so don't throw a fit. I have the best protection ever!  
  
Then K. put all her Mon on her Poke Belt, disconnected her Phone on her gear so that no one can call her, but K. could still call out.  
Then she slipped out of the window, and left it opened. She broke of a tree limb and covered her footprints, and now---K. was a Fighter for Earth.  
This, most likely, will be her Ultimate test.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Turning Point as Ho-Oh Arrives!  
Ho-Oh was flying higher in the sky than ever before. Team Rocket had totally brainwashed it. All it knew now was evil, and mean. It also knew it's mission: Find the two gods, find anymore, and catch them to bring Giovanni his Power he grasped at, but never had a firm grip on it.  
"Hooooo-Ouuuuuuu!" It said, it's eyes glazed over, the madness and insanity dancing like flames inside Ho-Oh's pupils. The Rocket on the ground saw how well   
Ho-Oh flied, and was disappointed.  
"It doesn't fly high enough! Damn, I will never get to the Heavens. I guess I will take my chance. I will make Ho-Oh do that little 'god trick' Antue...er, Entui...Whatever did. I will sit on it's back, and hopefully will live. I will catch the Gods myself!" Said Butch, the Rocket. "But if only Cassidy were here. May she be at peace in Johto, and may she have ultimate power, as I soon will! Ho-Oh, come back!" But Ho-Oh did not listen. "HO-OH! COME BACK!" Butch got out a whip and began to whip the sky, making the whip crack and startle Ho-Oh so bad that he fell down. Ho-Oh landed on a rock, and then bounced up and perched itself upon it.  
Butch ran over to it. Butch thought of his new girlfriend, Lee. She was in training to be a Rocket. Sure, Cassidy was a -nice- girl, but she was no match to Lee.  
With a smile on his face, Butch climbed onto Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh! Sacred Fire, Fire Blast, Safeguard and Recover...You might wanna do the Recover real strong; I don't know if we will get hurt or not. I hope I do not get hurt! Who needs yo-Listen and obey, Ho-Oh! Moves, now, please!"  
Ho-Oh opened its mouth and Sacred Fired up at the sky. Ashes fell down on him, like if he were a phoenix. Then he Fireblasted a circle around himslef, so that the fire was a whole tornado spinning around him. Then it Safeguarded to protect him and his master. At last he Recovered, and the sky lit up like diamonds and it became clear, then the noises blended into a spinning cry, a screech, and everything was color. The sky's atmosphere came down upon the two beings, and like a vacuum cleaner, sucked them up, but it went so fast, it was like defying gravity, speed and sound itself!  
Then it stopped, and the sky spit Ho-oh into space, and he went up, up, up, higher! The Throne was just a few feet up-just a few hundred feet more up. Butch guessed at least a mile, but Ho-Oh began to flap, and was startled, but he rose faster-And then the nebula turned up to a Cloud, and they were there.  
Raikou saw the bird Ho-Oh rise from the planet with the bird crying it's eerie cry. The cry echoed all over.   
"ENTEI! IT'S HERE! THE HUMAN IS HERE! HO-OH IS HERE! GET DOWN! MEET ME THERE OKAY?!" Bellowed Raikou and Entei got up, and pounced down on the clouds. It was a very hard landing, and as soon as Entei landed, it said a secret Pokemon word (unpronounceable to humans, so I do not bother to type it.) and the ground spit Entei down to Earth.  
A few nanu-seconds later, Raikou and Entei were staring at a burned building.  
"Is this the hideout place?" Called Raikou. "Yes. I thought no one would look for live god Mon in a dead place were no one comes, now that the fire is out. We will hide here, and pray that Suicune will follow close behind." Entei answered. "I'm scared, Entei. We may never be truly alive again, you know that?" "Yes. But it is for Earth, and we are Earth's proctors. 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' I heard a person say that on an old Sci-Fi movie......" "Yes, I suppose you are right. Lets do this. For Earth." Cried out Raikou. "For Earth!" Echoed Entei, who was not happy of how his life had turned out. Happy images flashed through it's mind; playing as a small Mon with a beautiful angel, another of him barking it's first words at Suicune, it's first battle, first faint, first TM it found lying on the ground... Then the two Mon entered the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. But as soon as they entered, they fell down a huge hole.   
"An easy way to get to the basement," commented Entei. And then the two God's swayed their heads back and forth, lifted their short tails high, and chanted at the same time, a beat for a beat:  
  
  
  
"Stone for an eternity for the sake of God and His Earth  
And His People,  
For They The Evil who have Banned us  
And only One with a Pure Heart can Free us With His or Her  
Touch  
Touched by a miraculous hand will be us Free."  
And the two stared at each other, tears falling as the painless act took place.  
Entei's legs were turning solid and Riakou's back was freezing up as the turned into gargoyles. Then Entei cried, "IN ERCUTEACK!" and Raikou finished, "MEET US SOON, SUICUNE, FOR ONLY WHEN WE ARE THREE AND THE HOLY HAND TOUCHES US WILL WE ALL BE FREE!" But before they could both say good-bye, their mouth muscles were stone, and their eyes widened as they were forced to sit down and finally, no one could catch them for evil. They were stone.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: The Joining.  
  
"Suicune! Suicune!" Called K. Her Quilava was at her side, lighting up the darkness with his flames. It was night; the night that followed the day Entei and Raikou were turned into gargoyles.  
K. was in the National Park. It was dangerous at night. Sparkz, the Quilava, perked its ears up. Noise! In that bush---There! GRRRRRR! It barked out. "What is it, Sparkz, babe?" But it was too late, a Pinsir had just jumped out of the bushes and charged at K. and Sparkz, pinchers opening and closing. "PIN! PIN TSSSERRR! Tssserrr!" But K. was faster than it. "Sparkz, Flamewheel! NOW!!" K. yelled, and Sparkz obeyed. It shook its rump and the flames there grew large and came out, rushing to the Pinsir! Pinsir evaded attack! "Again, Sparkz!" K. called. "PINS-errrr!" Called the enemy, then ranked up in the air, and body slammed down on K.'s body.   
"SPARKZ! HELP ME! PLEASE! OH GOD SAVE ME!" Sparkz looked at the other Pokemon, who was crushing K. with its enormous weight. It was going to suffocate her, and then rip her apart and eat her. Its eyes were dancing madly. Sparkz did a Crunch, biting the Pinsir's leg. It squealed but kept on top of K, who was coughing and screaming loudly.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sparks ripped of the Mon, and grabbed K.'s belt, ripping it off. "Qwel. Leava!" It said. I am not high enough in levels to take it down! Help me, FrooFroo! Sparks pushed it's nose up on the Ball release button, and out formed the molecules of a huge female Venasaur. "Veen!" It said, then Giga Drained the Pokemon's health, and then the Pinsir fainted. But it was still on Kat. Bad choice, using Giga Drain. Now the Pinsir wouldn't be able to get off her if Venasaur leered it away. K. stopped squirming and coughing and everything all together.  
NOO! Called FrooFroo. NO! Help us, someone! And then, someone did come. It was a tall redheaded boy, and beside him was-SUICUNE! It was Kiou!   
"I came as fast as I could. I got Suicune, so it could help us get Ho-Oh back and-Oh Lord, K.!" He ran after K., and Suicune followed a few steps behind, then stopped a foot away from K. and the Pinsir's bodies.  
Kiou started to heave the Pinsir off, just to get slashed by its head talons. He started to bleed. "She needs out from under it, Suicune," Kiou said. I know. But I cannot get it off. I do not know Strength. Get K.'s Cubone. It won't listen very well to anyone, but tell it to use Strength and heave off the Mon's body, then put the body in the grass to revive.  
Kiou heard it well enough, and took a guess at which ball McCoy was in. Then, pushing a button, a small Cubone appeared. "Bone!" It said. "McCoy, listen-Strength! Push that Pinsir off K., K. is dying!" It did what it was told. Soon K. was free.  
"What now? She' not breathing," Kiou sniffed.  
Step aside, Human, Suicune called. It then cat walked up to K., and put it's mouth to hers. It breathed in air, and the air flowed like blue streaming water. K. got up, and looked around her. "Thanks...for saving me, Kiou. Oh! Suicune! Why are you here?" Suicune giggled. I am here to get directions to Ercuteak. I must go alone. Ask "why" and be punished. it said sarcastically, but the two Trainers took it seriously. "We are headed that way too," Kiou said. Alone. Did you not hear that? Very well. Now, which way is Ercuteak? K. got out her Town Map, and handed to Suicune. "A gift, since I know every route here in Kanto. Do your business, and be safe." She said, and Suicune knew this was all the army Earth was getting. The other people ran off in fear when they were asked to help by Sui. Suicune then took the map in mouth, thanked the trainers, and went to be stone with her fellow Gods. It was sort of like Suicune's destiny.  
And it took off before the kids could blink. Then, seven seconds later, it was gone.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: The Escape  
  
The Rocket, Butch, and Ho-Oh had just left the throne. Or, well, tried. They didn't know the word of how to get down to earth again, so they flew really low to the ground where the two had found a gate, sealed shut. A sign said, "Usnt Lea Mon Lefenge" It was some sort of Heaven language, Butch thought. Ho-Oh understood it, though. "Throne of Legendary Mon Un-Exit-able." Ho-Oh let out a cry of despair.   
"Tear it down, Boy! Ho-Oh, tear it down!" Butch said. Ho-Oh didn't like being called "boy," so he reared up and pecked at Butch, who fell off Ho-Oh's back. "HEY!" he said, then Ho-Oh let loose it's talons, and scratched and pecked at the door. Then Butch said, "I want to give you an award. Rumor has it, Giovanni's Persian had a good-luck charm that made it win. It's a collar. Maybe it will make you tough too. Here, Giovanni gave it to me, and I give it to you." Man I hate being nice! That collar is worth something! Butch then put a large gold "R" medallion around Ho-Oh's neck. Ho-Oh was proud.  
Something caught Butch's eye. It was rocks! If the door wouldn't come down, then the rocks would! Charazards burn and melt rocks all the time! "Ho-Oh, the rocks! Sacred Fire!" The Rocket yelled. Ho-Oh bent it's head back, twisted it, and frothed out fire-acid and it then turned to flames. It hit the rocks and they began to melt away, and then there was a path leading to earth. The Rockets were going to make it!  
  



	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: Giovanni-Back, and Power Hungry  
  
The Rockets were spreading out. Jesse and James and their Meowth were now Leaders. In just a few more hours, the Rocket gang will meet up with Giovanni in his secret "den." "Jesse! Isn't this grand?" Called out James, who was riding on an evil Fearow. Jesse was having a bit more problems riding her Pokemon: Her Arbok. "Chaaar-BOK!" Called out the Arbok, Man, thisss isss tough work! You sssitting on my head and I heave you place to place, it meant.   
Meowth ordered a halt. "Hey, Meowth! I'm the Leader here-" called James. "WITH me, bozo!" Called Jesse. "Yes, and her too. What are YOU doing calling the halts?" Meowth hesitated not a bit, and said slyly, "See over there in dat bush? No, your human eyes ard't good enough for that. A Nidoking. Giovanni's Nidoking!" Meowth motioned to a bush and then, with a bellowing "NIDOKING!" There was the Pokemon itself. "It says 'follow me'." Translated Meowth. The seventy Rocket army disbanded from their hiding spots, and followed the two Mon to a door in the ground. Nidoking Hi-Jump-Kicked it, and it slammed down.   
"Glorious Master! We come to you, us Rockets, us Followers! We come to lead you to your Glory! There be God-Mon lurking about somewhere near!" Called a young Rocket girl. It was Cassidy, who was standing next to Jesse.  
The place is Mount Silver. The clouds part and sun shines down on Earth. A mysterious Pokemon bird flies down, leaving a rainbow wake behind it. Ho-Oh and Butch landed probably in Lake of Rage.   
Giovanni saw. No one saw him come out of his den.  
"Ah, my followers in evil! Glory, you say? Lead me to it. And afterwards, find me that Mon we just saw in the sky. Nitwits! Don't bring the army here; you will attract people!" Giovanni said, glancing furiously at his fellow evildoers. "We must be on the move."  
So they started out, the Rockets and their Pack Leader, on the search for Suicune, Raikou, and Entei.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Unexpected Event  
  
K. and Kiou had decided to go to Ecrteak, not just to follow Suicune, but Kiou said that's were the trouble brewed: That's were Ho-Oh was caught, and Ho-Oh wasn't ever to be caught, for it could destroy earth. This is what Suicune feared, and sensed, but had failed to stop.   
"The Pokegear map says we take a turn at Sudowoodo Cut----" K. began. "Sudowoodo Cut" was the junction where a tough Cool-trainer boy named Marco caught Sudowoodo. Lucky Marco, thought K.  
"Then were?" asked Kiou. "Then, we cut through the Route ahead of it, and then zzttt! We are there!" K. exclaimed, happily. K was caring her Cubone, who was a tad bit heavy, but McCoy did save K.'s life.  
A few hours before dawn, the two Pokemon Trainers were there. Ecrteak!  
Kiou looked at a small burned building. "Looks like it was just on fire. See all the black rubble? A Burn mark, leftovers, for us to look in awe at-To remember what was, was." Kiou said, trying to impress K. with his great poetic side. K. giggles, then sighed.   
There were odd, two toed Mon tracks on the ground. Near the Burnt Tower, there was a huge three-towed imprint, followed by another bloated foot-er, paw, imprint. Kiou spoke up-"Hey, K.! Swap out your Dexter!" He said. "My what?!" said a confused K. "Oh, you mean my Pokedex!! Sure-why?" "Because a Dex shows what Pokemon make what prints, and those are not human tracks. I think those small ones are Suicune's!" a triumphant Kiou blurted, a little to loud for the dreaming city. A light in a house flickered on. Oh no, he's woken up someone. BUT, maybe the person can help with the Great Pokemon Army? Thought K. Sure enough, a dark-skinned man appeared. He had long, dirt-blonde dreadlocks for his hair. And by him was a Houndoom, a mean, evil dark type Pokemon dog. Houndoom had a demons-tail, bones protruding from it's back, a skull imbedded in it's chest--- and devil horns. At least a foot long, the white ivory shone, but not as bright as the red eyes that they dog had.   
"Cerberus, show them to me." The dog lead the man by a halter attached to its body. The man held to it. The man was blind, and the Houndoom was his guard dog!   
"Hang on, Shug." Said a rough voice. It was feminine, but still very harsh-like a waterfall full of glass falling on to spiny rocks below.  
K. stood still, but Kiou got out a Speedball. Emerged from the ball was a newly evolved Kadabra, and it held it's' spoon tight, and began to chant in a foreign Mon language: "Charbadberra! Charbadberra!" "No, don't attack, Kiou! The poor man can't see!" shouted K., slowly putting down McCoy. "But he has some demon dog, K.! We have to protect ourselves!" "But only if it's a battle, and you did shout rather loud! Tis your fault the poor man is awake-----" defended K. "Hey-ey, calm down, two. You heart my sensitive ears. Ol' Master juz' wan' know who you are, and why you are a-shoutin; round like Farfecth'd with their heads cut off!" It seemed to be coming from the dog, that voice. But Mon can't talk-can they?  
McCoy approached the Houndoom, sniffed it, and banged it on its horns with the bone McCoy held in its hand. "Hey, shug! Don't do that again-I am strong, ye know. I don' wan' Crunch you-but----" McCoy looked up and cried. "Cu, Cu, Bone cuu! Cubone! Bone1 Own!" It said. "Cerberus's" eyes glowed more powerful, then turned a jungle green haze.   
"Masta! The Pokemon apologizes for the noise the bunch have made, but its owner and boyfriend------" K. began to say, "He is NOT my boyfriend! He's a boy, and he's my RIVAL and he-" but was stopped when Cerberus bared its teeth.  
"Anywho, the two Trainers are trying to stop a war with the Rocket gang, and they need to find a 'Suicune' who they think is in the Left Tower." The man then spoke afterwards, for the first time, his clouded, marble-like brown eyes staring at nothing. "The tower burned, babe. Tell em to come ere, I got something that might help them." K. and Kiou approached the man, who led them into his house.  
********  
  
"Yup. I was a fire fighter in that building when Ho-Oh was captured. A piece of ash fell into my eyes. Ate out the core of my pupils, strait out. Painful has hell-oh, pardon me. I wanted to go back there someday if it weren't for my new handicap. I was gonna look for hidden items with my Item Finder. It points out hidden objects---TM's, rare candy, X special's, like X defense. Sad thing is, the Item finder pinpoints objects, but doesn't give off their location. Don't think I should go back though. I fear that place.  
"Cerberus, fetch me the Item finder, will ya, lassie?"  
The dog obeyed. After a few second, the Houndoom returned holding a metal detector like object, holding it like a bone. It spat it at Kiou's feet.  
"So, what's an adventure without some treasure hunting? This is yours, you two. Boy trainer who I not know the name of, its' yours. You sound so fearless. Nothing can hold you back. Your power is overwhelming. But girl, don't think I forgot you! Here. Cerberus is yours. She's a guard dog. All lassie's need a guardian. Your so fragile, so---innocent. Don't worry, today dream demon Grim comes home from the breeding center-er, the Day Care, that is," the old man blushed and chuckled. "Now Cerberus, don't worry about me. You were destined to be with the Camps! I could never train you. Please take care of my good, talking friend." Cerberus's eyes were dancing with glee as she stepped towards K. "Thank you, sir!" K. said. "How did she learn to talk?" "Oh, she was taught by me. A long time ago, I also taught a Meowth how to speak Human. I never learned what became of him. Bless his soul wherever he is, Meowth.  
"Now, take yourselves out and go towards the tower. The gods might be awaiting you there." The two Trainers did. K. tried to get Cerberus into a Ball, but she refused. Then, in it's Mississippian accent said, "I'm very claustrophobic. I won't go in there, Shug. Thanks an'way!" So Kiou, K., and her new companion headed to Left Tower, Burned. The adventure was only beginning.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Falling Down The Hole  
  
  
K., Cerberus, and Kiou walked into the entrance of the ruble that was once a glorious building. Their noses hurt from the soot that was lingering in the air. "Master K.! Look-o'her there; there's a rock in the way. We can't get inside the Tower any further than we are now," Cerberus spoke, placidly. Kiou grinned. "Okay, Dark Demon! Lets go!" A Heavy Ball was thrusted to the floor. Brilliant lights shone out of it, and atoms developed into a being: Umbreon! K. sighed. He may be a rival, but the way he treats his Pokemon is so like the way I treat mine. Gosh, K., are you developing a crush on Kiou? Get a grip!  
"Dark Demon, Rock Smash attack!" Kiou called. Dark Demon coiled and jumped at the rock, hitting it with full force with the Mon's whole body. The Mon hit it smack in the middle. "Creek!" TUMBLE! The rock shattered. "Good work, Dark Eevee!" cooed Cerberus. "UM. Breza!" "Thanks. I try." Was said in Pokemon lingo from the mouth of the Umbreon. Kiou grinned. "I'm always a step ahead of you, eh, K.?" He mocked. "Hey, looser! That WAS NOT nice. Your rotten," called K., who swatted Kiou's side. "OW! You'll pay for that!" Kiou stepped on K.'s toes, and K. lunged at Kiou, who lurched sideways, evading, but was struck by a fist in the arm. "Hey, STOP! You're so stupid at times, you humans! We came to look for the Guardian gods of Earth. What will they think of you when they see you like this? IF YOU DON'T STOP, SO HELP ME--- So calm down. Fighting is not the right thing to do. And all of that was uncalled for." Said the Houndoom. K. sighed and apologized, and Kiou did the same.  
On top of the Tower's roof were Zubats. The screeched and screeched and the Trainers and their Pokemon passed them by below. "Shrek! Shrek!": "Watch the hole! Hole!" The cried. But too late; Kiou had fallen in, and K. was clinging to the edge of the floor, and Cerberus was franticly barking and tiring to get her up and out. Umbreon sat watching. "Get help, Dark Demon!" Cried the dog. "Now, help!" Umbreon yawned, and causally went to K., grabbed her by the shirt, and pulled. A Poke ball fell from K.'s belt. Dink dink... It landed in an unknown place. The Pokemon couldn't retrieve it, and-K.'s shirt ripped, and she fell down. The two Mon jumped down, seeing if they could get their Loving Masters out.  
Darkness...falling for an eternity.....dark...Suddenly, LIGHT! K. was landed on a ledge, knocked out. She was bleeding from her left leg. Kiou was sitting next to a large, deformed looking gargoyle. He seemed to be okay....Dark Demon watched from far away licking and tending its wounds. It then fell asleep. No one seemed to notice the three Pokemon gargoyles....  



	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: Lee's Choice and Butch's Plan  
  
Giovanni was wearing some infrared goggles. He could see perfectly in the dark. Noctowls flew ahead and above the Gang of no good doers. "Jesse, is it just me, or does this creep you out?" called James. "Whatever do you mean, James? The fact that we are an army of two hundred now that we obtained more followers; the fact that it's night and we are looking for a Rainbow-making Bird Pokemon? Or the fact that Meowth is silent?" "Take your pick." Cassidy looked up at the sky. She totally was ignoring everyone, even James's complaining. He had been complaining for approximately four hours, twenty minuets. Cassidy was listening to her heart beat. So many stars. So many Pokemon...But how are we going to get God Pokemon? It's all so confusing. I wish Butch were here. But nooo, he started seeing "Lee," some Beauty. Shame. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud man's shout, "LAKE OF RAGE! WE ARE HEEE-RE!" Cassidy broke from her trance and looked around. Sure enough, they were here. It was a beautiful site in the full moon: Crystal-like water and dew on the grass around it. You couldn't see the other side of the lake. There was an abandoned house next to the house; however the Rockets had no reason to worry. A large Garadose leaped fort the water and breached back down. SPLOSH! The waves it made lasted for a hole four minutes. But *where* was that rare Pokemon they had seen fall from the heavens? It even made a rainbow-wake behind it as it flew...er, fell. But it wasn't here.  
"Look around, fools!" Cried Giovanni. "There must be at least traces of the thing lying around; footprints, scats, feathers---" He was interrupted by Meowth. "Hey-dare Boz! Look, burn marks! All of that grass is burned to a crisp to the right of them dare grove of trees!" The Pokemon said. All the Rockets strained their eyeballs and saw that the ground was indeed black as coal around those four trees. Cassidy laughed roughly. "OK. So, lets find this Pokemon. Looks like it already left this dump, so what's the use of staying here?!" Grunts, hoots and hollers came from the happy Team Rocket members. "SHHHH, imbeciles! There is a town *sleeping* next door to this Lake. Lets get going---quietly." It was a harsh, sort of loud whisper from Leader Giovanni.  
********************  
It was day, but the Rockets did not know that for they were hiding in Mt. Mortar. They were hiding from the Trainers and Visitors that came to the Lake and such. The gang was very deep in the cave. No one should find them.  
"Leader Giovanni. Why do you want the rare Pokemon as well as the God Mon?" asked a small voice. It was the new member, Lee. Her baby-blue eyes were full of wonder; excitement streamed across her body like a pure energy aura. Her purple hair was almost invisible in the blackness of the cave. It blended in, I guess you could say.   
"Why Lee. You have a lot to learn. You can never have enough Pokemon. You can never have enough anything, and you must FIGHT to get what you want. Rare Mon are usually Legendary, so there is only one. Everyone wants the ONE. If not Legendary, then its powerful! What a better way to get what you want: Through power!" Master Giovanni said gleefully. "But-don't you love your Pokemon? With all of your heart?" Lee asked, tears filling her eyes. "Yes. You do love them. You love them like you love a car: Keep them in good shape, and they last longer." Lee sobbed loudly at the thought of this. "Come now, child! You must treat your Pokemon harshly, to show them who is Boss. I never had a good chance at this. Have you ever heard the story of Mewtwo? He was mine. MINE! He was to work for me. I tried to show it its rights, where it stood in rank. Mewtwo couldn't understand. I couldn't make it. It was stubborn. Everything is, in it's own way. You must come to except thi-Lee? Where did you go off to?!" Giovanni had not noticed that Lee had left him during his speech.  
Lee was going deeper and deeper in the cave. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her, so she soon took out her Flaffy. "Fluffmore, Flash attack!" Lee said. Fluffmore screeched and the air shook. Then, Fluffmore rustled its wool. The static flew off it, and then the whole room was lit. All in a mater of seconds. Fluffmore was happy for himself. "Good job, Fluffmore. You know, I don't believe anything Giovanni said. Or maybe I am just week? No! I won't believe that. I am going to find a way out of this damp cave and run away from the Rockets. I don't want to have anything to do with them! But I would have to leave Butch. But he's wrong too! He treats his Mon so evilly. Why can't I be more caring for my Pokemon? Am I *that* brainwashed? Why can't I be more like K., that one trainer I fought at Union Cave. I..I..-What's that ahead of us? It looks like-A Bird Pokemon! It's the rare Pokemon we saw! HEY, YOU! SHOW ME YOUR MASTER! I MUST WARN HIM---- YOUR BOTH IN DEEP DOO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!" Lee's voice echoed. A Misdrevious flew past Lee, screeching. "YAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME!! DON'T EAT MY SOUL!" Lee began to swat at the thing, but whenever she hit, her hand went through the Pokemon's body, like gas. "That's right. You're a Ghost-type Pokemon, huh? You're sorta cute, too, but PLEASE GET AWAY! HELP!" Lee said, then, "Okay! Fine! I challenge you, Misdrevias!"   
"No you don't. Leave him alone! He's MINE, and if you want to battle--- Lee? Lee, my dear! THERE you are!" It was Butch, and following him was a large rainbow colored Pokemon. The Mon was three heads taller than Butch, and fire seemed to be brewing and drooling from its mouth.   
"B-B-Butch! You have to get out of here! Giovanni wants to steal your Mon!" Lee said. "Ahh, nah. It's okay, because I'm a Rocket. He wouldn't steal from me. And anywho, I could give this Ho-Oh to him. I would become Giovanni's aide, and I would rise above them all!" Butch was power-hungry. "And I would rise to power, since *I* caught Ho-oh. It was simple, too. Get some Master balls that we stole from Silph ago, hoard them from their hiding place, get a few. We have lots. We stole them three years ago and put 'em in storage. Heck, I could catch LUGIA if I wanted. But I am going for the big bait. I will overthrow Giovanni! I am going to catch the God Mon that I fought with Ho-Oh, Entei, he called himself, I believe. And then the well-known Suicune. Then I can have it all! Glory!" "NO! I won't let you!" "But you can't stop me, Lee. I thought you were more than this. I challenge you to Immense Battle! If I win, I get my way. If YOU win, then I crawl away and give Ho-Oh to Giovanni and give him the credit. But I doubt I will loose. Glory is mine, never that frag Gee-oh-vann-eye-ee! Heheh!!" "Fine. Prepare yourself, Butch my ONCE but not any more Boyfriend. Whom will you send out?" Lee said. "Hmm.. I'll save Ho-Oh for last. I think I will send out...Golem! Golem, GO!" "Okay then. Blite, Go!" A large ball came forth, and out came Crobat! "Hsss! Greef-cha!" Blite screamed. And the Battle-Fight-To-The-End-Battle was to take place.  
Lee was first. "Blite: Double Team!" Blite rocked back and forth really fast, so fast that it looked like there were two Blites. Then, Butch: "Golem, Rock Throw!" Golem did as told. "GRR!" He lifted his plates on his back up as he threw boulders at Blite. Blite evaded attack! "Good job, Blite! See, Double Team rocks! Now, Earthquake" Blite clapped his two tops wings together, and the ground began to shake. Shuka shuka shuka! BOOM! The ground split open and struck Golem. Critical hit. Butch did not determine if it was very affective, for his own sake. He had pride. "Golem, SELFEDESTRUCT!!!!!" Golem's eyes went totally white and he began to enlarge. "NOOO, BLITE! HURRY, FLY!" Blite flew up high, just to get hit by flying rocks and energy. Blite was down. "Blite babe! Return!" Lee gasped. "You brute, Butch! Don't think I actually love you!" "fine, don't love me! I was into you for other reasons anyway," Butch commented. "What does that mean?! You-You-You were using me?! NO! I thought you were more than that. More than a Rocket. Rocket's are pure vile, and now your full of lust! You'll pay! You'll see! Pixvulia, go!" The Vulpix emerged. "FINE! Beedrill, do ye'r stuff!" "BZZZZ-drill!" A huge Bee emerged from a rather dinky Ball. Lee gasped. She was once attacked by a swarm of angry Beedrills. Her baby brother didn't survive. Lee as terrified, she could not move. "Glue shoes or what, Lee? Tell the command!" Lee heard the voice...It was so far away...so, familiar. Where was the voice? Where was Lee? Fear! The fear everywhere...something was rubbing on Lee's leg. Lee screamed so loud that Zubats began to swarm up on the roof of the cave. "AHHHHH! Help!" She cried. Butch laughed evilly. "I know you can hear me, Lee. I'll battle you later----" Those words...So familiar.....---"Bye Slut." And then a loud bang came from nowhere, and "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" and he was gone. It took a few moments to get back in reality; Lee finally realized that Beedrill was gone. She picked up Vulpix, who was still leaning on Lee's leg. About two hours later, Lee and her Mon were safely out of the cave. LIGHT! FREEDOM!  
.....  
Or was it death, evil, Rockets?   
Lee had to clear her mind of such thoughts. Then she had an idea. K. was a nice trainer. Maybe K. would help Lee get Ho-Oh safe, and disband Team Rocket for good. K. seemed to be that kind of person. Lee just had to look for her. Lee had faith. But how strong was this faith?  
  
  
***A light in the darkest places; Light for hope, dark for despair, constantly fighting to get to the surface of Reality. They were clashing. So many choices. But *this* meant the World!***  



	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: Hope Lost?  
  
K. was blacked out for at least an hour. During the fall, K. had hit her head, but that was the least of injuries. Kiou, on the other hand, had a sprained ankle and cuts on him. He was, by far, the worse off. Dark Demon was the first to awaken. "Brreee-on?" It said it in a harsh, shrill voice. T had just awoken from a nap; it wasn't really hurt at all. Cerberus was nowhere to be seen. K. startled as she opened her eyes. "Cerberus! Where are you-uuu?" K. called. A mourning whine came from the shadows. Green eyes pocked through the darkness. "Here I am, shug. I was looking for the ball you dropped. It's...lost. I'm sorry. I'll search more-Oh my gosh! Your head! It has a huge bruise, and a bump! How is Kiou looking, shug?"  
K. got up, slowly and dizzily, and looked at Kiou. He was still out. Of course he would be, thought K., He fell twenty feet down. Then again, we all did. "Kiou! Wake up! Your bleeding bad; we need to get out of here!" K. hollered as she pulled herself off the side of the ledge she was on. Kiou squirmed and said, "K.. K.! I landed on these rocks, I can't get up! Where's Dark Demon?! Dark Demon, come here boy!" Kiou gasped. "K.!!! OH MY GAWD! IT'S SUICUNE!!!!!" K. was joined up by Cerberus. Cerberus was holding an Item. "Here, I always hold Moo-Moo Milk for occasions like this. Share with Kiou, shug." K. drank, and passed the milk to Kiou. K.'s eyes never left the rocks---the shaped gargoyles. Kiou drank. "Now then. I have never seen Suicune. Is it the God yer looking fer? I heard a lot about Entei and Raikou. Suicune too, " Cerberus said. K sniffed loudly. "Suicune ....Wake up! You...You have dust all over you." "It's not dust, K. They somehow have turned into rocks." Kiou explained, knocking on a shaggy looking dog Pokemon statue.  
"What are these Mon doing turned stone for? Cerberus? Explain, please," said k. Cerberus's eyes turned pale. She began to say, slowly but surly, "There is legend that there were once three rulers under Human God that watched Earth from above for millions of years. These "look outs" where placed on Earth when Earth was created. Alas, they were very powerful. One was an Ice god, and whatever did something bad, lest be slaughtering a lamb for sacrifice, or men quarreling over land, the God would lie Ice upon them and then leave them alone. The God wanted Peace for everyone, so it punished anything wrong, mean, or anything bullish.   
"There was also was an Electric God, Riakou, and it was swift and logical. He thought things through and planned plans for the Humans, hoping that the humans would listen and obey. And perhaps the strongest Mon, Entei. Legend claims that the guardian Entei was the one that made it and it's friends names 'Gods' instead of 'Guardian.' Entei is very power-hungry, and he loves war. But, so they claim, Entei has a caring heart and is most kind to its fellow Gods. But if Humans get involved with Entei, proverb says it will destroy Earth if it is too angry. 'Nother proverb says that he will not destroy earth, but lead the Humans to war until Peace has risen and Entei and it's God friends shall return to earth. They will ONLY return to earth, however, if peace is broken, and it must be restored." Cerberus concluded. "Sooo... The Gods came top earth to make peace? By turning into stone?" K. said. "I guess that their power powers were to strong so they had to contain them, right Cerberus?" Kiou suggested. "No. Legend Pokemon have many a-great abilities.  
"Another Proverb of Legends and Ancient Gods claims that if Suicune, Entei and Raikou turned to Earth fleeing from capture, then they would hide and turn to stone. This way, even if they are caught, they are useless for they are now gargoyles." Cerberus implied. K. started to wail. "So now they will be stone forever? Suicune may be a God and I mortal, but I wanted us to be friends. I never even thought of catching Suicune. Heck, I won't even give Suicune a nickname! Now it's stone! Forever!" "No, no, shug. Sorry to make you wrong, but they only way they-Suicune, Entei and Raikou can be turned back to flesh, is if a pure hearted person touches them. The pure hearted person has love, and the love flows through the fingers to the now-stone Pokemon, and the love revives the Gods." "Oh! So lets try this! K., touch them! I'll touch them too! Heck, maybe even our Pokemon can touch them!" Said Kiou. K. gasped.  
"OH NO! I dropped one of my Poke balls! What now?" But along came Dark Demon, drooling all over a bent up Fast Ball. He dropped the ball at K.'s feet. "Bree! Umbreion! Hsscccth!" Dark Demon said. K. pushed the release mechanism. Out popped Sparkz, the Quilava. It appeared un harmed, but not afraid either. "Leevee-ah!" Sparkz said. She hopped on K.'s knees, laughing in her own language. She was very happy to see K. was not hurt, along with everyone else. Hey, I'll put my paw on one, sounded like "Lava lava lee. Quill. Quilava." K. got the message, though, and lifted Sparkz up to a dangerous tiger-looking Pokemon that had a spark for a tail. "This must be ... Riakou?" K. asked, and Cibberous nodded. Sparkz started his head and butt flames as he touched the face gently of the God. Light shimmered across the, then died. Not the one. "I don't think it will work on the others then. Thanks, girl. You tried. That's what mattered." K. said. Umbreion touched Raikou, and the same thing happened. Soon all the Mon touched the Gods. None of them had the "magic touch." Kiou went up and petted Suicune. "wake unto me! Cammanding you is Kiou!" Not even light flickered across the body of Suicune. Definitely not the One. K. went next. Sparks flew from her fingers and for a moment, Suicune's eyes glazed. But that was all. Cerberus had hoped K. would be the One. The Houndoom sighed. K. cried in despair. "Now what?" she said. "I guess we wait until the Rockets are defeated in a few years or whatever, then ask the planet's population to touch the Gods until we find The One," Kiou said, defeated.  
What was there left to do? Maybe the crew should just find away out of this pit and leave. K. had finally given up hope. And hope is all K. had left.....  
  



	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: Awaken From Slumber and the Great Plan  
  
Lee had run far. It took her a whole day to get to the nearest town, called Ercuteak. That's where Ho-Oh was caught. Ho-Oh being caught brought the Poke Gods to earth, so they would try to prevent it. Lee went in to the Poke Center. After some R&R, she went house to house looking to see if anyone had seen a trainer named K. Lee guess K. was here, because this is where Ho-Oh was caught, so Suicune the God must be here, right? Right. Seemed logical.   
Lee grinned as she went to the first house. Knock knock knock. A small girl opened the door. "Um, hello little lady. Is your mommy home?" Lee asked. "WAAAAAAAAAH! MO-O-O-M! There's a scary lady at the door!" said the little girl. The mom appeared. Lee said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare her. Is she gonna be okay?" "Yes, don't mind Lucy. She's fine, however, what do you want? What are you doing here???" asked the Mom. "I am looking for a Pokemon trainer named K. She has short, spiky hair---brown, and glasses, and pretty dark blue eyes. Extremely tall, about -" "I'm sorry, I don't know her or have not seen her. Good luck." The mom rudely said, then closed the door.  
Lee sighed.  
Lee went to another house. A tall , lean man with dark glasses opened. A Houndour was at his side. "Who is it Grim, buddy?" The man said. "Grim", the Houndour, barked. "Ahh, I wish I could see. Hello. I beg your pardon, I am blind. Please, define yourself." "I am Lee, and I am a Team-er, a Pokemon trainer. I am at least five foot six. I come from far away. I surfed her on my Quagswire, and I am looking for someone." Lee said, embarrassed. "Ah, I see. Who is this someone? A boyfriend?" A slight smile came from the elderly man. The words wrenched at Lee's heart. Pangs of tears in her chest swelled before they welled in her eyes. She fought them. She was strong! "No, sir. Her name is K., and she has-" "K.? and Kiou? Why, they went into Burned Tower. Should be out of there by now. Looking for some Gods, trying to save them. You know where the Tower is right, lass?" "My name is Lee, sir. Uh, yes, I believe I know where that is. Thank you sir! God bless!" Lee said as she left. "Grim" barked.  
In less then four minutes, Lee was at the tower. There was a rock in they way of where she wanted to go, so Lee took a ladder down to the basement. The ladder was hidden in rubble. It was hard to dig out. It was safe, though.  
Creeeeek! Crik. Ce-eek The ladder said. Lee was finally at the last step, and she had to jump to get to the floor, because the ladder was burned and didn't go to the bottom all the way.  
"K.! K.! It's Lee Gaperson! Can you hear me? K.!" Lee shouted. "What do you want? I thought you didn't like me! Shoo, Lee Gaperson!" A voice came from the left. Then a soft "Rrrrrr-eeee-" came from the statues. Cerberus said, "The Gods have foresighted that the One is here, K.! You can hear the rocks shifting!" K. said to Lee, "I'm sorry, but ...Just listen, okay?" Cerberus then explained the too-many proverbs. Then Lee smiled. "You think I am the one? Do you even know me? I was once part of the Rockets! I am... not any more. I quit; they didn't love their Mon. And you still think...?" Cibberous jumped in front of Lee from a ledge. It landed right in front of Lee.. "You are the One. But the One needs Faith. Do you want to stop the Rockets?" A nod. "Then we must awaken thy Gods so they can help defeat the Rockets and go to their Throne safely."  
The dogs eyes were blood red and the pupils were extremely small black dots. "S-s-sure, talking dog....I'll-I'll try... But I can't climb ledges," Lee said frightfully. She was very scared of the Demon-type dog. Anyone would be, being it a Demon-type Mon. But Cerberus smiled, as if reading Lee's mind. "I'm the gentlest creature, honest, Shug. Trained and all. Heck, I'm as tame as a Caterpie!" Calmly, Lee smiled just as big as Cerberus's. "Hey. K., your Venasaur knows Vine Whip, right? Tell it to grab Cerberus and what's her face and pull them up with his vines!" Kiou said. "Great! Okay, thanks, rival! FrooFroo, go!" The molecules of the bute (remember, that means "beautiful being" to K.,) and then he materialized.  
"FrooFroo, Vine Whip. Get Lee and Cibberus out of there and up here, babe!" K. called. "Veen-a-sor!" it cried loudly. Then, huge vines came forth from the stump of the Mon's huge flower on it's back. The vines went down the ledge, and, carefully, then lifted Cibberus up. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, sad FrooFroo in it's own voice. Then, it wrapped is vines around Lee's side. Lee gasped. "It said it will be gentle on ya, shug," said Cibberus. In a few seconds, the Pokemon and he Trainer were on top of a ledge.   
Kiou got out some mountain climbing gear he had with him out of his pack. "Grandpa used to rock climb. He gave these to me when he got to old to," Kiou commented placidly. Then, sticking some sharp pegs in the side of mountain-sized-rubble and got a rope and tided it tight around him. Then he spoke to K., "Hey babe. Need a lift?" K. blushed! He did feel a strong love for her, as she did for him! "How--- Oh Kiou. I wish we weren't rivals," K. said. "Why so? Doesn't matter." Kiou was obviously confused. "Because, Kiou, I love you!" K. then placed her body close to Kiou's. Kiou grabbed her waist. He whispered, "I love ya too, K.," then a bi louder, "Okay, on three, push off the ground, and I will hold you. I won't let go. Promise." K. gasped. "okay," she said. "One...Two...THREE! PUSH!" K. bounced up like a Sentrant. Booing! Soon Kiou was up at the top of the rubble-mountain. "Okay, Lee. Get all the Mon in the right Balls. Cibberus, stay still. We will get you, since you don't go in your ball." Lee obeyed. Then, she put the balls in as many pockets as she could, some on her belt, then Kiou put down the rope for Lee to tie onto her waist. In a matter of minuets, Lee was up. Kiou then said, "Okay, Speed Hawk , Go!" A Pidgotto, freshly evolved, came out of a Poke ball. "Fly and pick up that Houndoom. I know it looks scary, but it won't hurt you." Speed Hawk shifted its wings, nervously. It squawked loudly. I'm scared! I'm scared! To this Cibberus spoke, "I promise not to hurt ye, shug. I' a nice Houndoom." Speed Hawk felt scared still, and flew down to Cibberus. It hooked its talons on the dog's spine that was shooting out. "Otto! Puge! Puge! Pigeeoto!" "No, that doest hurt. Sort of tickles. You ready? I'll jump up, and you will lift off. I'm a tad bit heavy, I'm afraid." Cibberus smiled, barely showing her fangs. Then she did what she said, and Speed Hawk flew to the top of the ledge.   
The bunch stood looking at the Gods. "What if they get made at us for waking them?" asked K. "Nah, and if they do, I'll take 'em down with my Blastoise. Shell Squirt can take any of 'em! Let me at 'em!" Lee said. K. realized that Lee hadn't changed much. Soft on the outside, but razors on the inside. That's Lee, thought K. Lee stepped close to Riakou. She petted it, stroking its sharp muzzle. A spike poked her, and she bled. "Ow!" Lee said. Then, magically, Riakou's eyes slid open. They made a soundd like chalk boards being scratched at. The rock broke free of the eyelids, and Riakou looked around, fretfully. He couldn't breath! His nose was still rock. Time! Riakou thought. Then, his nose broke free, and the rock down his spine shattered like bones being snapped. Riakou got up from his crouching position. I thought I would die rock, it said. Who hath summoned me?! Lee stood in front of the God. "I have. You...you are beautiful! What is your name? I'm Lee. Don't fight me, cuz you will go down!" She added. Riakou laughed, and barked. Lighting brewed from outside. Thunder shook the whole building.   
Fight me and I loose?! Ha, don't make me laugh. I am as strong as Mew, and much, much more rare. If it is a battle you want, then---Oh, you are hurt. Let me see-Come child. Lee stood still. I said, "Come child!" Obey your Earth's protector. It was a sneer. Lee came forth. You. Name? I'm sorry I hurt you. This is the first time I saw a Mortal...A human. Riakou opened its mouth and put Lee's hand in it. Lee yelled. You hurt my ears, Riakou said. He breathed on the hand, closed his mouth slightly, and licked the wound. Your hand is your hand, so why is it still in my mouth? A laugh. More thunder outside. Lee got her hand out. It wasn't even wet with drool! And the cut, it was gone. "Thank you, God Riakou!" Lee said. You know, human, I think we may become good friends. That makes us better warriors. Wake the others, swiftly. I have a plan.  
Lee touched Entei. Entei looked like a shaggy dog. It's fur turned soft, and the rock melted away like water from it, crashing on the ground and braking. Entei looked in horror at the teen, at Lee. The One. It said. Lee nodded as she began to pet Suicune. K. started to laugh as Suicune became flesh. "Suicune! You have God friends! But we can still be friends, right?" K. said. Friends? Human and Pokemon? Has there ever been a link like that? Suicune shook its ribbons and turned to Raikou and Entei. "Swooocunn! Sweechuune. Grrrowk." The other two Gods nodded. K. began to sniffle. We are not friends, Suicune? K. thought. Suicune looked up. Entei is an excellent warrior. He will battle with Kiou. The one called "Lee" will fight with Raikou, for Riakou likes Lee much. I, K., being your friend, shall be with you.  
We are friends, K. I may be God and you Mortal, but that does not mean I have feelings for you. I....just do not want to hurt you when I have to leave when the battle is done, Suicune said, almost in song. K's heart leaped.  
Kiou spoke up. "Hey! What battle?!"   
Entei answered, Raikou has a plan for getting Ho-Oh back from the Rockets. If Ho-Oh was to stay with thus Rocket, then the Rocket will use Ho-Oh's power and surely destroy earth bit by bit with the Sacred Powers of the Mon. So Riakou made a plan. A plan that will overthrow the Rockets! "Yeah! Overthrow the Rockets!" Everyone agreed. All but one. The One. The one that was Lee...  
  



	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: Teleported To His Destiny!   
  
"What do you mean '*she got away'*?! Butch, we need all the members we can get!" It was Jesse. They were still in that retched cave, no thanks to Butch. They had been looking for Lee ,and here they find Butch. They, or course, did not know about Ho-Oh. "Damn Jesse! She's just not important!" Butch said, defensively. "No, she is not important to you, Butch. You scoundral! You always have treated women this way. I bet that's why Cassidy here STILL has not spoken to you. You didn't even ask her to the prom, she says!" Jesse said, demandingly. Cassidy gave an obnoxious sniff. It sounded like a "snork" or a "snort" more than a "sniff."  
Butch leaned on a rock. "I betcha that Abra you got that Giovanni feels the same way I do!" He said. "And if he doesn't?" Cassidy intruded. "Well well, little miss quiet speaks. If he doesn't feel that way-I will give him the Rare Pokemon you guys imagined!" Cassidy said, "I would never lie about rare Pokemon! It was THEE most beautiful thing EVER! It was golden in the moonlight. Fire shrouded it, and it left behind it's wake a rainbow!" "Nonsense. You must have seen some wimpy Cool Trainer what's-his-face Dragoniar. It would be a good steal, however." "Butch, you are so stubborn! You do realize that if you loose, you won't get leader Giovanni his whatever it was, and if you win, you don't get an Abra, cuz it's JAMES'S!" Cassidy said. "Well, Jesse can steal it away then. Jesse hardly EVER gets her Mon. Remember Ash Ketchum? I hear that he won the Orange Islands Pokemon League and he is the Master. Pfft! Jesse nor James will get Pika-OWW!" Meowth had walked up to Butch and Slashed him badly. "Hey, Butch. NO ONE makes fun of Jesse and James-except Meowth!" "Fine, have it that way. Time to settle this. I'll get Giovanni to come over here and-" "He and his Persian will ask you all what this is all about. Butch, my follower. Are you saying stuff about me behind my back? Tsk, tsk. Tsk." Giovanni had walked up to stop the troublesome fight.  
"Leader! Master! Giovanni! I...No, sir! I would never do that." *To hell I would," was silently added. "I was just wondering, did Lee mean anything to us? Or is every member one more, one less?" Butch asked. "Why, Butch. I believe both. EVERY Rocket matters. It means one more evildoer. However, she was just one. And a weak one at that. Lee was not needed. She did not fit in with us. She might have been the end of us, being so kind and all. Just for friendly-" a sneer, "conversation, did you know she asked me if we needed the rare Pokemon we saw as much as we needed the Gods? They Gods may be Gods, but they are just a few in two hundred and fifty. Or was that fifty-one? I can never keep track, me living in a pit in he ground. But my hideout must make do. C'om now, precious Persian. Leave Meowth alone." Persian quit mocking and beating up Meowth. See, Meowth had bad luck with Persians. He, Meowth, was going to be a Mascot once, but a Persian took his place. Meowth had even been Giovanni's favorite Pokemon in the whole gang of Rockets. But then, another Meowth got attached to Giovanni. Then it evolved. It is now the only Pokemon that Giovanni loves truly, besides his first-caught-now-evolved-into-a-Nidoking. Meowth sighed as Jesse started to get James to give up the Abra.  
"James, it's usless!! The Abra doesn't even FIGHT! It just teleports. Give it up, duffus." Jesse was saying to James. "Abra is more than that, Jesse! And "it" is "him" and HIS name is Tinkles!" James said. "Tinkles!? My gawd! Just let it go. You sound soooo sappy." You're right. Not like it would do any good to us anywho. Look at Arbok and Weezing. Thy don't do a thing we tell hem...Ad neither does Meowth-I mean! Ack! I'm gonna get a slashing if Meowth heard that," James gave a quick glance around. No Meowth. Then, he handed a Lure ball to Jesse. "Why did you put Abra in a lure ball? Lure balls are for fish Pokemon, Water-type, you know," "Oh. I thought Abra evolves into Seadra??" James said. Jesse fell head over heels. Literally. A few minutes later, Butch graciously received "Tinkles" and he put it in its ball. "I'm on my way to glory, sure enough," he thought, I have Ho-Oh. I, with that, am the most powerful trainer of all! I can destroy earth with a few strokes! And now with....'Tinkles'...I can teleport to where those Gods lie in waiting. Waiting for their fate, and my destiny! Mu-ha-ha-ha-faaaa!"  
"Hey Butch, what's so funny??" It was Cassidy, who was just getting used to talking o Butch again. Butch blinked. Oh no! Did she hear me? Cassidy spoke up, "I know what you are thinking, and yes, I did hear you. Sooo, you have a Ho-Oh? Was that the rare Pokemon we all saw? And it's yours? I feel sorry for the thing. You better not let this slip, Giovanni will have your honor!" It was Cassidy's turn to laugh. "Very funny, Cassidy. Don't tell, please! Or else-" Butch stopped. He lost Lee with his brute strength; he didn't want to loose Cassidy. Was Butch becoming a player? Cassidy squirmed a bit. "I'm sorry, hun. Really, I am. Just...don't tell, okay?" Butch pleaded. "Oh, no. I'll tell. You can guarantee. After the way you treated me---" Cassidy gave Butch the quick finger. "Heh heh. Hey, Giovanni! Butch has something to show you!!!! He---" all of the sudden, a Radicate and a Scyther were at Cassidy's side. "Tell him. Sure. Scyther knows False Swipe, and it can cut though heavy trees and knock them down. Think of what it could do to such a beautiful, shapely body like yours. Call Giovanni off, Cassidy. Or suffer False Swipe, or maybe a Hyper fang." Butch had a vile look in his eyes. The rage pilled up in Cassidy. She tried to speak. It was a few seconds before she found her voice. Footsteps. Coming. If that's Leader Giovanni, then he will see me and save me! Butch you are a fool, Butch began to give the signal o Scyther. "Butch. Tsk tsk. Tsk. Call off your Scyther and your Radicate. What is your problem, Butch? I expected more from you. I was going to make you an Executive, too..." Giovanni sighed. As he came out, shadows covering him like a veil. His face was half hidden in pure darkness.   
"Sir, I-I-" Butch began. He got out the old Safari balls and let his Mon back in. "Yes, Cassidy? What was that you were saying? Before you were mugged, of course." The Persian at Giovanni's side hissed. "Oh, Giovanni! It seems here that Butch has found the rare Pokemon for you. He said its name was Ho-Oh or something close to that. Wasn't that the Legendary one that was startled and rampaged some building in Ercuteak? Ho-Oh blew and burned the whole huge tower in one minute. The tower was twelve feet tall. The power it has! Power, Master!" Cassidy said grimly. Giovanni smirked. "Oh. I see. Thank you, Cassidy. And thank you, Butch. What a pleasure! Where did you find 'Ho-Oh'? Do tell your good leader." Giovanni sounded so evil when he said that. Yet, he kept a strait face; a face constantly showed by unseen demons that lurk in the shadows, hiding the sun from the man.  
"I got it so I could get to the Poke Gods. But, alas, they have gone to earth from their throne. I was going to get them for m-I mean you. Sure, I would love to have the Pokemon Gods, however, you are my Leader. IN Section 177, book one, Rule regulations, the rule (number twenty seven,) it says, 'All glory to Thy Leader.'" Butch said carefully. Giovanni raised an eyebrow high. "Are you so sure of yourself? Butch. I'm ashamed. But, if I must... Punishment for overthrowing your Leader---your Master!, mans that you give me your best Pokemon. Hand over your Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh is mine! Ho-Oh is the key to immortality! Even the Gods will bow to me, so that I do not destroy their precious earth!" Sneered the Rocket Leader. He added, "And the Abra idea isn't bad either. Hand over the poorly named Pokemon. NOW!" Snapped Giovanni. Butch gave up the Lure and Master balls. Sulking, Butch backed away into the unknown.   
"Thank you, Cassidy, and remind me to promote you. Peace with you always. I must leave. We all must. We are getting out of this cave!" Giovanni got out a megaphone from a nice case. 'ROCKETS! GLORY IS OURS, AND GLORY IS MOST FAVORED IN THE EYES OF YOUR LEADER! GATHER AROUND ME, AND PICTURE IN YOUR MIND THEY GODS! WE ARE TO TELEPORT AWAY, AND WHOM EVER DOES NOT MAKE IT, IS ON THEIR OWN AND ARE TO GO BACK TO KANTO!" Suddenly, Rocket members swarmed around Giovanni. Butch might not have been in the crowd. Cassidy did not know, not did she care. Giovanni held up Tinkles, and said to it, "To honor. To glory. To the Gods! Teleport me to them, Abra!" After a few snores, the surroundings grew into a haze, like a huge Mon just did the biggest Mist attack ever (if you could call Mist an "attack".) The walls glowed a green and purple haze, and the ground began to spin. Then a "pop" followed by a "whoosh!" came, and Giovanni stood in the middle of a meadow. In the town next to this meadow were K., Kiou, Lee, and the Gods. The Rockets drew closer. Giovanni could almost taste the fame he would have. Soon, I will own the world! He thought, Soon!...  
  



	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: The Beginning of The End!  
  
Suicune perked its ears up. We must hurry, It said. Tell the plan once more for clarification. Okay. We get all the wild Pokemon to help us, followed by the Trainer's Mon, and we fight head to head. When we get to Giovanni, we get to an agreement. He leaves us alone, or he will be destroyed, Riakou gave a quick glance to Entei. Entei smirked. Good.   
Kiou grunted. "The Rockets must have an army! We can never beat them!"  
Hope. Suicune said, softly. Never underestimate the Power Of the Gods! Entei growled. "RI-AKKK! RI-AKKK! RIOORRKKUU!" Riakou roared.   
It's hear, so near, can't you taste it? Blood burns in my throat, my teeth gnash, and the snow in my heart turns rigid. War is so bitter, make it go away. It shall never see the light of My Day! Sang Suicune. Lee said, "I don't run very good. I stumble over my feet if I go to fast. That's why I have my bike, and-" Riakou sniffed Lee rudely. Then, putting it's head under her legs, he bucked her on it's back. Ride. The other Gods did the same to K. and Kiou. Cibberus shivered. "Guys, I don' thin' I will make it. I'm not a warrior, I never battled. I am a guide dog." She said. Entei said as nicely as it could, Go into your ball. You will be safe. When you are needed, you will know what to do. Instincts will guide you. A person once said, "When the Master appears, the Student is ready." Be your won Master, Demon-Houndoom. Cibberus shifted her weight, then stiffly went into her Ball with a sniff.   
The Gods bound through the ledges and up the ladder in ten point seven seconds. Their riders hadn't even the time to hang on. They were still on the Gods' backs, though. It was magic. The Gods burst through the doors and jumped the fence. A girl looked at them and said, "I see three big Pokemon! Will they battle?" But the air was a blur, the colors swarmed. The colors were sound, and no one heard the small girl.  
Suicune turned to its friend, K., who was laughing. You laugh because you are happy, I hope. Do not answer, for you will give us away. I am directing my mind-speak to you so only you hear. Pluck a hair strand off me, and tie it around your---below your armpits. I am going to turn invisible, and I am taking you with me! K. did as she was told.   
Entei blew a pink energy fireball around itself, and it was totally shrouded. It looked like the devil itself. For protection, Entei said. Kiou was unharmed. More magic.  
Riakou also protected itself. It roared, and thunder grew around its body. It was a force field. Lee laughed and said, "Butch, we are so going to finish our battle!"   
The sky grew dark. No one could tell that it was day. Or was it night?  
Suddenly, a harsh, shrill cry pierced the sky. "SH-RRR-A-EEEEEK! OHH! OHHH! Hssss!" It was Ho-Oh! Wild Pokemon! Battle evil for the sake of your lives! Battle and win, do not battle and be beat down by blood and gore and foot! I am great God Riakou! Listen and obey Earth's great Guardians!   
Like zombies, Farfecth'd, Snubbles and Granbulls, Ratattas and Radicates, Fearows, Miltanks and Taurus', every thing in the field jumped up. The Taurus' kicked up their heels, stood on two feet, and swished all three tails. The Fearows raised their wings and shook them as they took to air. The Rats chomped their teeth as the furiously attacked everything around them. Snubbles' and their evolvements roared and magic flew from their heads and arms.   
It's so near. It's here. Its bad! No, it should not be like this! The Rockets! The terrible beings that shall burn in hell, they walk the earth, and I must battle them. Every one of them, and their backups! K. said. "ARRRRRRG!" She screamed so loud her lungs hurts, and blood came to her throat. "To fate!"  



	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: The War  
  
The Rockets had let loose their fowl players. Players that had been pure and good, but had been washed thoroughly through with bad. All the Pokemon saw was hate, whips, evil, opponents, and the Gods. It should not be like this!   
Giovanni's voice boomed. "CATCH THEM! CATCH THEM! catchthemcatchthem!"   
James was floating on his Weezing's back. "Sludge , Weeizing! Aim for the eyes!" Weezing inhaled. "Hraaghk!" *Spitoo!* Spit poison-mud came forth from it's mouth. It hit a Miltank. An Umbreion, who is, undoubtedly, Dark-Demon, jumped in mid air and took James by his arm. RIP! His arm tore open like a banana. Blood came out. "Dark Demon! Behind you!" To late! A spiked whip hit Umbreion on the Flank! "Return, Dark Demon!"   
Bubbles' ball was thrown in the air. It released her in the altitude near Ho-Oh. "HYDRO-PUMP HO-OH, BUBBLES! LET IT ALL OUT! NOWWW!" K. screeched. Water erupted from the ground, knocking out fifty Rockets. The whole planet earth's water was spewing from the ground!  
"VAPORRISSSS!" The water was being controlled! Bubbles rode on the water, and melted into the water itself. She moved up, higher, left, turned as Ho-Oh dodged her! To late! KAA-SPLLOOSH! Ho-Oh was hit, and started to fly down. "NO, BEAST! DAMN YOU, VAPORION! HO-OH! GET HIGHER!" Bubbles fell to the ground as Ho-Oh flapped its dazzling wings. Bubbles turned back to her norm. body. "Hsssk!" It bared its teeth and went for Cassidy. Cassidy jumped on top of the Mon, and knocked it down. A Nidoqueen came from one of Cassidy's Poke balls, and Mega Punched Bubbles in the ribs. Bubbles stayed down and K. called her back and gave it a hyper-potion that was purchased by K.'s mom. Thanks mom, K. thought.   
Lee was also having a bad time. "Donnie!" It was a Donaphan! "Roll-out!" The Pokemon curled into a ball and took down two Arbok, a Meowth, Rattata, Hitmonlee, and a whole lotta Rockets. Then, it swerved and turned and rolled back, in the other direction. People and Mon went flying. A Rocket threw a net over Donaphan,, and it was taken captured.  
"NO! DONNIE!" Hearing Lee's distress, Riakou let out a Spark attack! It shook the ground and took out half the mountain near the meadow. It crumbled and it wasn't very pretty. Screams everywhere!  
Suicune was still invisible. It was running circles around Butch and fifteen other Rockets, spewing out Ice from its mouth. Sad, withered flowers cry out mournfully, Suicune said. The Rocket bunches were frozen solid, for a time.  
Entei had pounced on a rock, and the ground around the rock turned to crystal. People's feet were stuck in place. Now for Ho-Oh! Coward! Entei breathed fire around him. Hang on, Kiou! Dig into me as much as possible, it said. It pushed itself up with the flames, and hit Ho-Oh with its shaggy body. Ho-Oh's wing made a snapping noise.  
The battleground was soon cleared. Wild Mon lie everywhere, shaken or motionless. Soon all there was were the Gods and the Leader Giovanni, who was laughing like Satin and fire grew from his hands and from Ho-Oh's beak.  
"Surrender, or pay! Surrender to the Earth's New Ruler! Grovel!" Giovanni said. He showed no mercy. There was just no stopping him! Was this the end? Or was the war just beginning?  
  



	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: The Sacrifice  
  
"Surrender, or pay! Surrender to the Earth's New Ruler! Grovel!" Giovanni. So power hungry.  
Okay, Gods! Prepare for Guardian Swift Death attack! Riakou. "What's that?" Cried Kiou, who had see enough death already. Combined attacks, used as one, said Entei.  
Ice Aurora! Beam now! Suicune said, telling it's secret move only it knew.   
Spark Swift Ground! Riakou. Flaming Glory! Entei. Then, the Gods all jumped in the air, and pulled back their heads. Colored beams shot and combined as one, making colors never seen before on Earth. The beam hit Ho-Oh, and broke it's wing. "Ho-Oh, Recover!" called Giovanni. In a second, the wing was fixed!  
Suicune fell to Earth. K. lost her grip, and fell off and hit the ground from thirty feet. Suicune landed graceful as a cat on its feet. K.! It called. Entei fell next to Suicune, followed by Riakou. They swarmed around K., who's back appeared to be snapped. "I... can't....move....save...earth....save..." and K. blacked out. Her hand was firm on Cibberus' ball. Come out, Cibberus! We need your help! FrooFroo, McCoy, Elvizee, Sparkz, Bubbles! Kiou's Mon, Dark Demon! Speed Hawk, Blaze Fire, Steal Wing! Out! the Pokemon, A Umbreion, a Pidgeotto, Vulpix, and a Skamorey came out. They were too weak to battle. They sat on the black ground. The only one who was not hurt was Cibberus.  
Cibberus was licking K.'s face. A tear fell from the Pokemon's eyes.   
"You can't do this, Giovanni!" She cried. "Oh, but I already have. Prepare to die, all of you! Ho-Oh, fly to the zenith! Use Sacred Fire!"  
No, Ho-oh! Don't! Your good! Be good! Giovanni, from that altitude, you will blow the planet up from the core! You'll die too, you coward! Suicune said. Giovanni cackled.  
"Hsss-OH!" A sudden burst of flame came through the clouds. The sun beat down hard on Ho-Oh and fire circled the Pokemon. With a screech, the flame turned into a column, and came to earth. Faster it came. It was going to hit.  
" NOOOOOO! This is for you, K.! Remember MEEEE!!!" Cibberus jumped in the way of where the flames would hit. Lee said, "No, Cibberus! You will die!" "You will ALL die if otherwise! I never battles, and I will go down with honor! Save the Earth! Save K.-" The fire-bomb hit the dog and blew up and turned to embers and spread over the dog's fallen and broken body. It was a terrible site. "HOOOOWWWOOO!" and Cibberus stopped moving. The ground was blacker than coal. The Earth had been saved. Cibberus too the hit so Earth would not get hit. A sacrifice had been made. Indeed, fate was at hand. And it played a nasty hand indeed.  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: The Beginning   
  
Entei had spoke to a Miltank and had milked it and gave the milk to K. K. drank and dribbled the milk down. Her spine began to heal. K. got up.   
"Where's Cibberus, Bubbles?" She asked the Vaporion who was looking at K. with sad eyes. "Onnn." K. knew right then "Cibberus! No! Come back to me! Cibberus!" K. ran to the body of Cibberus. All that remained was a collar bearing the name, "Guide Dog Cibberus" K. picked it up in horror, crying more then ever before. "Giovanni! You bastard! Have you no heart? How can you kill a living soul like that? When I find your Persian---" K. stopped. She was acting juts like Giovanni. K. cried harder than ever before. "Bubbles, I know you are weak, but please! Hydro-Pump!"  
Suicune stepped up to Bubbles. I also know Hydro-Pump. Lets do it together. Then the two Mon stood up, backs arched. This was a big step for history. A high God working with a normal being. God and man could be friends!  
Hydro-Pumppppp! Water came from the ground that had split open, and it hit Ho-Oh, who fell down, too weak to go on. Giovanni fell head first on the ground. Riakou rushed to Ho-Oh. I am going to take it to the Throne. There, I will heal it and train it to be good. I will relies it in the Heaven fields, where it can do Earth no more pain. Thank you for saving me, Lee. I will remember you always. I will visit when I can. K., you are brave. You have a strong spirit. Cibberus would be, and is, proud of you. Don't forget who you are inside. And Kiou, take care and love K. as much as you can. Rivals are so harsh to each other. Be trainers, no Rivals. And love. And Raikou did the God move, and he was sucked up to the Throne.  
Lee was at Giovanni's side. She had just called the police force and a doctor. She spat in Giovanni's face. "This is your own doing, Giovanni. You deserve it. You will remember me, for sure. I wish you would change. Good bye." And with that, Lee left his side to aid the living Rockets.   
Forty-two hours passed since the doctors came. All the Rockets that survived the war were in the ER or Critical Care, and where tended to. Then they were to be released and to go to jail, to stay for a long while. Jesse was sitting in her wheelchair looking at a body-casted James. Meowth was at the Poke center. Neither Jesse nor James said a word. Just silence. Then, "Jesse. I don't ever want to fight again." "Neither do I, James. Neither do I."  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: Starting Over.  
  
It had been two months since K. battled the Rockets. Suicune lived in K.'s back yard for a whole month before it left. It sometimes visited K., whether in the yard or in K.'s dreams. This night, Suicune was talking to K. in a dream.  
K.. I know you miss Cibberus so very much, but she wishes for me to tell you she is happy with Jesus and God. She visited me this morning. "Really? That's great! She's a hero! ... I miss her and want her back so much, Suicune. Give her a kiss for me, please?" Sure, K. Anything for you. Cibberus also wanted me to tell you--- "What?? Ohh!!" Squalid K. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead." She wanted me to tell you her daughter and Grim, the Elderly man who is blind, his guide dogs, had a new baby. It just hatched. I think the man will understand that you want to adopt her. I love you, K., but I must rest now. In the morning, take a bus, ride a bike, or talk to Kiou and see if you can fly to Ercuteak. See you around, best friend. and that was the night.  
*********  
That morning, K. and Kiou belted up Speed hawk, (now evolved into a Pidgegot,) and flew to the Elderly man's house. K. explained to the man that she wanted to adopt the baby Houndour.   
"Sure you can. Why, you must miss Cibberus so much. Cibberus was a real hero. I told you she would take care of you. When the little baby gets to be three months old, bring her to me, and I will teach it to talk, so it will be like it's aunty." The man handed over the Houndour. "What are you going to name it, K.?" asked Kiou. K. took out an old burnt-up collar from her Pack and put it on the puppy, and said, "Cibberus. She's Cibberus."  
  
  



	23. EPILOGUE

*******EPILOGUE**********  
  
K. and Kiou grew to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Cibberus the Second did learn how to talk, and saw Suicune for the first time in her life when she first arrived at K.'s house in New Bark town. Elvizee turned into Pikachu, and got a new name: "Jitter." Sparkz finally evolved into Typhlosion, and Bubbles gave birth to a new Eevee, thanks to Dark Demon.  
All of the Rockets are in jail, but you know them. Anything can happen with them involved. Giovanni is still serving time.  
Riakou and Entei have raised Ho-Oh into a Guardian. Ho-Oh is very peaceful and nice once again, and is the Lords guard Pokemon, and Ho-Oh guards the Lord well. So, you see, this was a real story, and it all turned out well, like all Legends should.  
  



End file.
